


you're not a bother

by netherfriends



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Rated T for TommyInnit, Sad, for a bit, tommy angst? i would never
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netherfriends/pseuds/netherfriends
Summary: Tommy can feel tears threatening to fall down, but he tries to cover it up. He is live in front of thousands of people and they can all see his face cam. They would see him vulnerable, and Tommy can't have that.And also, if he cried then he would be even more of a bother to Wilbur.ORwilbur's words unknowingly upset tommy
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 16
Kudos: 282





	you're not a bother

**Author's Note:**

> trying to get out all the unfinished short drafts i have, so here's this

Tommy can feel tears threatening to fall down, but he tries to cover it up. He is live in front of thousands of people and they can all see his face cam. They would see him vulnerable, and Tommy can't have that. 

And also, if he cried then he would be even more of a bother to Wilbur.

He's been trying to be quiet, to tone down his energy. Wilbur had snapped at him earlier, because he was too energetic and didn't realize how _annoying_ that was. It was his fault, of course. He hadn't noticed.

He was mentioned, and Tommy paid more attention. Surely he could talk if he was being talked about-?

"Well, I don't really thin-"

"Oh shut up Tommy." Tommy clamped his mouth shut, his face going red. Damn it, of course he would go and ruin it. He was annoying and a bother and no one wanted him around. Tommy ducked out of screen to hurriedly wipe at his face. He could only take a few deep breaths to control himself before popping back into the camera view. 

"Oh fuck, I just remembered that I have something due for college." He did his outro, even though it pained him to keep up the happy facade. He ended his stream, disconnecting from the voice call at the same time. It was probably going to seem suspicious, but all Tommy could focus on was getting out of there. 

Tommy scrubbed at his face, letting out a sob. He had really tried this time, but he still failed. Damn it, why was he such a screw up? Tommy buried his face in his pants. He had tried so hard, was he just not enough?

His parents weren't home, on a business trip. He had promised them that he would be fine. Now, he just really wished that he wasn't so _alone_.

He fell asleep in his chair, despite knowing how sore he'd be in the morning. He didn't care anyway.

\--

They were just joking around off camera, playful banter being spread between them. It was fine, Tommy was feeling alright. He hadn't thought about what had happened for a while. ~~That was a lie.~~ ~~~~

Of course he had gotten too loud, he didn't notice when it happened but it did. So of course it happened _now_ , and of course Wilbur had to notice.

"Stop Tommy, you're too loud." 

The words Tommy was going to say died in his throat. He coughed to cover up for the silence.

"What-," he took a deep breath, "whatever. Sorry."

Fuck it hurt, but Wilbur moved on quickly so shouldn't he? It was fine, just a small thing. 

So small, but it hurt so much.

\--

Wilbur was coming to visit. Sure, it was only about 2 hours to get to where Tommy lived, but it was still great. Tommy had been trying, he'd been practicing not to raise his voice, to not interrupt. He was trying not to be so impulsive and think before doing. It was hard, but he thinks that he can do it now.

He looks at his watch, despite already having checked it a couple seconds ago. It was fine, it was ago.

Wilbur arrives, and Tommy checks himself when he almost becomes too late. Wilbur looks confused, but Tommy doesn't notice, after all isn't this what he had wanted?

\--

"You're less loud than usual." Wilbur notes later, as they're walking down the street.

"Oh yeah?" Tommy looks at the taller man, trying to see if happy. Instead, he just looks concerned.

Wilbur shrugs, "Nothing."

\--

Despite it all, it was nice. Even throughout the weird looks Wilbur kept giving him, they were having fun. It was making Tommy forget what he was even worried about in the first place.

And that's when it happened.

He had raised his voice, and it was too loud- and Tommy knew he fucked up. His eyes widened, and he waited for Wilbur to yell at him. He didn't, instead he laughed, but it didn't feel real. It felt fake.

Dammit, his face was wet, why was his face wet-?

"Tommy?"

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.

"'m sorry Wil." Tommy scrubbed at his face, to try and stop the overflow of tears, but it wasn't working. In fact it seemed like they were coming faster.

"Hey, hey, what are you sorry for?" Wilbur crouched down, peering at him worriedly, hands outstretched like he wanted to comfort him but didn't know how.

"I was too loud and I know you don't like that-" The tears weren't stopping now, making everything blurry with how many there were. But all he could think about was how much of a bother he was, and how he ruined everything-

"Oh Tommy," Wilbur pulled him close, and Tommy sobbed into his shoulder. The hug was comforting, even though he was getting the other man's shirt wet.

It seemed like hours before Tommy calmed down, though really it was only a couple minutes. Eventually his sobs turned into hiccups, and Wilbur finally pulled away, although still kept the younger locked in a loose embrace.

"Now, what was that all about?"

Tommy chewed on his lip, averting his gaze from Wilbur's. It all seemed so childish now, but the other was waiting.

"I dunno, it was just when you told me to be quiet, and to not talk so much, I was really trying not to, but then I got too loud and- well now it seems childish, to get so worked up about it." Something akin to understanding passed across Wilbur's face, before it was replaced with guilt.

"Tommy, I'm sorry about that. That was unfair to you, when you weren't doing anything wrong. You're just a kid, and I'm an adult, I should know better." 

"I'm not a kid." Wilbur grinned, and ruffled Tommy's hair, even as he swatted at him.

"Sure you aren't."


End file.
